Shop
The Shop might be helpful to speed up the your game progress with Flutterbucks or even with real money. It offers special packages providing a discount compared to buying the packages stuff seperately. To buy specific attraction flowers, you have to open the attraction flowers menu, tap the desired attraction flower and then buy it by tapping the specific button. To go to the shop, tap at the bottom of the screen. Some store items are permanent, like the Buff-Tailed Bumblebee for 200 and Doug the Glowbug for real money, six Flutterbuck packages and six Honeydewpackages also for real money. On May 30th, 2017, a permanent feature known as the Beetle Bank was also introduced to the Shop for real money. There are also special and event dependent packages, which will only shop up during specific events (like the Golden Wisp Nets). They can be diffenrent every day. Shop§Limited_Egg Booster.png Shop§Limited_Starter Pack.png Shop§Limited_Carnival Crate.png|Only during Masque Event Shop§Event Booster.png|Only during Wisp Events Shop§Event Booster2.png|Only during Wisp Events Shop§Event Booster3.png|Only during Flower per Butterfly Events Shop§Event Finale.png|Only during Wisp Events Shop§Event Finale2.png|Only during Flower per Butterfly Events Shop§Daily Deal_Medium 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Turmeric 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Citlali 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Medium 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Citlali 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Rama-rama 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Itzamna 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Rama-rama 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Small 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Small 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Turmeric 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Large 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Rare 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Uncommon 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Uzuri 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Uzuri 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Large 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Maua 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Rare 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Aztec 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Epic 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Mariposa 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Mariposa 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Maua 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Wayang 20%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Wayang 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Aztec 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Epic 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Mayan Star 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Itzamna 100%.png Shop§Daily Deal_Uncommon 20%.png There are Daily Deals, too.They can be different every day. Only core set, rarity and size Attraction Flowers show up as Daily Deals. They can only be bought once. After buying them, they'll be marked with as Sold Out. The flowers at the first line are always 100%, which can be bought for a reduced amount of , the ones of the second line are all 20% and can be bought for . Notes * The Daily Deals became available on July 25th 2013 with Update 1.61. * Every now and then a is announced, giving you the chance to catch some bargains! * The order items are arranged in the might change, especially during Set-Flower Events and Flower per Butterfly Events, but also on Sale Weekends. * Usually the Daily Deals are packed in one row or one square, but on the weekend from September 19th – 21st 2014 were misarranged, so the legendary attraction flower appeared in the square with the Daily Deals and the forth deal in the next row, what lead to some confusion. This issue got fixed quickly! * With the shop's revamp of Update 2.5 it's no longer possible to shop for friends, consequentially it's not longer possible to set a wish. Further attraction flowers can now be bought from the flower's inventory directly. * The daily deals of the new shop (Version 2.5) sometimes show the image of a 100% attraction flower by an 20% offer. Category:Game Content